


Something About Nature

by Pippalinbabychild



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippalinbabychild/pseuds/Pippalinbabychild
Summary: I was just a normal girl. I had a normal life, normal friends, normal house, normal school, normal parents. But, here I stand looking at my parents with a hurt expression. They lied to me. They let be believe that my life was normal.





	1. The beginning

I was just a normal girl. I had a normal life, normal friends, normal house, normal school, normal parents. But, here I stand looking at my parents with a hurt expression. They lied to me. They let me believe that my life was normal.  
  
Let me start over, my name is Peggy. Peggy Schuyler. Well, my adopted name is Peggy Schuyler. I live with who I thought were my real parents. I mean, I kinda look like them. Same tan skin, same dark brown curly hair, same eye color. But, they weren't my real parents.  
  
They told me on my eighteenth birthday, today. They said I was being sent away to live with my real family so I can grew into my powers. What ever the hell that means.  
  
So, here I am standing in front a wooden cabin in the middle of the woods.  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened to revile the most beautiful man ever. I mean, I've met Jensen Ackles, but goddamn this man was beautiful. Light brown curly hair, hazel eyes that seem to have a little green in some places, a tan skin tone with freckles all over his face that just made him more beautiful.  
  
"Who are you?" The man asked.  
  
"Um, I'm looking for my family? I'm Peggy," I reached my hand out but he didn't take it. I pulled it back, "Anyways, I don't know where I'm going and I was hoping you could help me? I'm looking for a George Washington?"  
  
"He's dead."

He didn't have any emotion behind his words.  
  
"Oh, well, do you know where I can find any relatives of his?"  
  
"You're looking at one."  
  
My heart fell a little.  
  
"Oh, that must mean you're my brother."  
  
"What are you?" He crossed his arms.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What creature are you?" He repeated.  
  
"I'm a girl."  
  
"Of course you are. I'm talking about your magic. You can't get to this place unless you have magic. What are you?" He moved so he was leaning against the door instead of standing in front of it.  
  
"Um, I don't have magic."  
  
"Did you not just hear me? You can't find this place unless you have magic," he sounded angry.  
  
"Look, I just found out I was adopted today, so if you will please help me find my parents that will be greatly appreciated," I matched his tone.  
  
The trees started coming unrooted around the house.  
  
"Not my sister."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My dad didn't have Earth powers, you do," He pointed to a tree across the way that was begin to fall. "That's what happens when you're upset."  
  
The man bent down to touch the ground and when he did, the tree went back to normal.  
  
"Didn't you just say-"  
  
"I know what I said. I am a powerful elemental."  
  
"Ele-what?"  
  
"Elemental, I can control all elements of the world. Well, not man made stuff, but natural stuff. Earth, Air, Fire, Water. Most elementals can control at least two, but I can control all four."  
  
"Does that make me an elemental since I did that thing to the tree?"  
  
"I don't think so, you normally have to master an element, you can't do anything without practice. You learn all the elements, but you don't connect to all of them."  
  
"Oh. Well, what am I?"  
  
"I don't know, I can't tell. Angeli-"  
  
"What John!?"  
  
'John, that was his name. Fits him."  
  
John motioned to me with his head.  
  
"Who's the witch?"  
  
"I am not a witch! I am Peggy!"  
  
"Raised in the moral world, doesn't know what she is."  
  
"She's a witch. I can sense her powers. They're strong."  
  
"If I'm a witch, then what are you?"  
  
"Angelica, a fairy."  
  
"A fairy? Aren't they tiny and, you know, have wings!?" The ground started to rumble I didn't know what to do.  
  
"Okay, I know you are scared, but you need to calm down before you expose us."  
  
"What do yo--hey let go of me!" The man, no, John had grabbed my arm and started dragging me into the cabin.  
  
"Angelica, could you make her quiet?"  
  
The fairy rolled her eyes and put her hand over my head and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you touching me?" I asked her.  
  
She dropped her hand, "It's not working. John, come here."  
  
"What Angie?" John came to her side.  
  
The women put her hand on his head and he went still and fell to the ground.  
  
I felt myself gasp and went still.

"W-what did you do?"  
  
"I just put him to sleep." She placed  
  
"You tried to do that to me!? What the hell!? I don't even know you!"  
  
"What the fuck Ange," John wake up.  
  
"Shh," she said to him and walked to me and put her hand on my head again. "Look. It's not working, but it works on you."  
  
"She's immune to it?"  
  
"That's what I'm think. But there's only one person who I-" Angelica stopped talking and turned to me with wide eyes.  
  
"Um, I'm standing right here!?" I yelled at them.  
  
I crossed my arms as they continued to talk about me like I wasn't there.  
  
"Hey!?" I yelled.  
  
The ground started shaking and soon the whole room froze and then everything went flying.  
  
The house was in pieces and the two people who were in the house were both sitting on a branch in a tree.  
  
"What the hell dude!? You blew up my house!?"  
  
I was freaking out, I blew up a fucking house!? What the hell!?  
  
"What the hell is going on?! Who are you people!? What did you do to me!?"  
  
John walked down from the tree, "The fuck did we do to you? You blew up my fucking house!?"  
  
"I didn't mean to!? It was an accident! I just got mad!?"  
  
"It's her emotions, her powers are tied to her emotions."  
  
"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!?" Peggy yelled again.  
  
The ground started shaking again but a new voice stopped and calmed me.  
  
"Okay, new rule, STOP MAKING THE WITCH MAD! You're destroying my forest," a new voice said.  
  
John smiled, "Alexander."  
  
"Mister Laurens, please, stop making this poor girl mad because I can't keep rebuilding my forest if you keep making her mad."  
  
"Yeah! What he said! Wait, who are you?"  
  
"Alexander Hamilton, I'm the nymph that protects this forest. And you are a witch, I should know, I'm married to one."  
  
"How is dear Elizabeth?" Angelica asked him.  
  
"She is good, her and Philip are at home, I was there, but I had to come here."  
  
"I'm sorry," I apologized.  
  
"No sweetie, it's okay, it's not your fault. You just need to learn to control your emotions."  
  
"Do you think Eliza could help her?"  
  
The nymph turned to me, "I think you need to learn to control your emotions before my wife can help you."  
  
"Bu--"  
  
"Fairies have the magic to control others emotions. She can help you."  
  
"Angie already tried that, she's immune to it."  
  
"Shh," Angelica said. "I'm thinking."

"What if we train her to use your powers Angie?"

"That could work."

So they trained me, today was suppose to be the day before I meet Alexander's wife, Eliza. She can help me with my powers, I hope. 

Two months and everyone here still feel like strangers, all of them. 

Angelica walked closer to me, "put your hand on his head." She said pointing to John.  
  
I did as she said.  
  
"Now, focus all your emotions into your hand. Make him feel what you feel."  
  
I thought about all my life, everything I've been through. I watched as John's face changed every few seconds as a new memory came into my head. I thought about the pain of losing my parents. How my parents even forgot about my birthday.  
  
Now that I think about it, they didn't even say happy birthday.  
  
"They didn't even say happy birthday," John said.  
  
I removed my hand and John blinked a few times. We were in a different place then before, I think I did that.  
  
"What?"  
  
John looked down at Peggy and put his hands on her shoulders, I flinched but didn't pull away.  
  
"They didn't tell you happy birthday? Your parents didn't tell you happy birthday before you left."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about."  
  
John's face twisted into sympathy, "I felt it, I felt what you felt that morning. What you felt all of your life. I'm so sorry fo--"

"Don't you say that you are sorry!"

"Peg-"  
  
"Don't say my name, I don't even know you."  
  
"I'm John Laurens one of the last elementals in  the magical realm. Both my parents were morals and when they found out I was an elemental they left me in the woods and Alexander found me."  
  
"I thought you said George Washington was your father?"  
  
"Well, he is the father of almost all Air powers that's what makes me and Angie sisters."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
"I want you to trust me."  
  
"No offence dude, but I just met you."  
  
"John!? Peggy!? Where'd you go!?" Angelica called.  
  
"Here Ange," John yelled still looking down at Peggy.

"Oh thank God, you've been gone for two hours!? What happened!?" Angelica hugged the both of them.  
  
"Two hours!?" I started freaking out, we've been gone for two hours!?  
  
"Peggy breath," John placed his hands on my shoulders again. "You need to breath and calm down. Listen to my voice."  
  
I tried to listen to his voice but I couldn't focus. Everything was blurry and his voice was far away. Suddenly, I felt something on her cheek.  
  
My vision came back into focus and John's voice was right next to my ear.  
  
He kissed me. He kissed my cheek.  
  
"Peggy! Sweetie are you okay?" Alexander appeared.  
  
"I'm fine," I said as he hugged me.  
  
"Sorry, I'm a father, and you're a child and-"  
  
"I'm eighteen," I corrected him.  
  
"Anyways, are you okay? My wife will be here--"  
  
"I'm here! What do you need?" A women came.  
  
She was pale and had long straight black hair, and she was wearing a lot of blue. Like, a lot. Her dress was a pale blue color with what looked like actual butterflies the same color attached all around the dress.  
  
It made me feel self-conscious about my dark jeans, jean jacket, white shirt, and brown boots.  
  
"Right now. Eliza, dear!" Alexander kissed her cheek.  
  
"Eliza!" John's eyes lit up and he hugged her.  
  
"Hello sweetie, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, my house blew up, but good."  
  
"What!? Your house!? What happened?"  
  
"That was my fault," I said quietly.  
  
The women, Eliza, smiled at me, "you seem upset. What's wrong honey?"  
  
"I'm fine," I told her as we walked away from the boys and Angelica.  
  
I look at her dress.  
  
"They're real."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The butterflies, they're real."  
  
"They are?"  
  
"Yup, Alexander made it himself. Don't worry, they aren't in any pain, they come and go as they please actually," she laughed a little as one flew away.  
  
I looked down at my clothes, "come with me."  
  
She held out her hand and I took it, "where are we going?"  
  
"To my house, it's just a little this way, I have a dress that might fit you."  
  
We arrived at the house and she unlocked the door.  
  
An elf greeted us at the door. An actual elf, like the one I use to watch on Charmed.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Hamilton, I just put Philip down for a nap."  
  
"Thank you Maria, this is-" she turned to me, "I'm sorry dear, I never got your name."  
  
"Um, Peggy. Peggy Schuyler."  
  
"This is Miss Schuyler."  
  
"Hello Miss Schuyler! I'm Maria, Philip's nanny."  
  
"Oh, um-"  
  
"Me and Peggy are here to give her a make over can you start the bath please?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
"Oh, I don't want to cause any trouble."  
  
"It's fine dear, the only person who I can do this with is Angelica and she's always with her husband Lafayette."  
  
Wait, what!?  
  
"She's married?"  
  
"Oh, yes, her name is Angelica de Lafayette. Her husband is French and has many names, so we just call him Lafayette," she sat me down and started messing with my nails.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"You can do whatever you want."  
  
Eliza gave me a big smile and a little squeal. "This is going to be so fun!"  
  
I smiled at her, "can I ask how old you are?"  
  
"Of course dear, I am 132."  
  
Oh my God!? This day is so weird.  
  
"132!? But, you seem so young!?"  
  
"Thank you, but in the mortal world, I would be thirty-two. Time works different here, you are actually 118."  
  
A thought popped into my head. I wonder how old John is.  
  
"H-how old is John?"  
  
She smiled at him, "John is the same age as you."  
  
I smiled and blushed.  
  
"He is quiet a charmer I know."  
  
I blushed, "I-I um,"  
  
"It's okay dear, I wouldn't tell."  
  
"I don't think he really likes me."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Ma'am? The bath is ready."  
  
"Thank you Maria," she turned to me, "well, how about you take a bath and we will talk more after."  
  
I nodded and she smiled at me.  
  
The bathtub looked like an outdoor spa. There were flowers hanging all along the room with candles under each flower. The bath itself was two stone filled with water. The smaller one was sitting atop the bigger one pouring water into it. It was beautiful.  
  
It occurred to me that all my hair stuff was in my car, back at John's house.  
  
"Um, Mrs. Eliza?" I called for her.

"Yes, dear?" She came into the room holding a baby wrapped in a green blanket.  
  
"I, um, I don't have any of my things. They are in my car."  
  
"Oh, first magic lesson, just think of the things you want and the place you want it and it shall appear."  
  
"Um-" I said confused.  
  
"Maria?" She called for the elf.  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Can you hold Philip for a second?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure ma'am," she took Philip from Mrs. Hamilton.  
  
"Here dear, follow me. Relax, take a deep breath in, out. Now close your eyes." I did as she told me.  
  
"Picture your car, how it looked when you first saw it. Picture it in the place you want it. Picture the car in my front yard. And now, open your eyes."  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked. "Did it work?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know, let's go see."  
  
They walked outside and found my car sitting there.  
  
"Oh. My. God. It worked!" I started freaking out  
  
"Yes dear, of course it did. You are a powerful witch."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes, I can feel your power. Be careful dear, some people want your power. That's why we all live on the verge of the two realms. It protects John and now you."  
  
"Why do we need protection?"  
  
"Because people want to hurt people like you and John to take over the magic realm. They killed George Frederick and George Washington to take it over. Now all that's left is you and John. We protect him, and now you."  
  
"Mrs. Hamilton, you don't-"  
  
"Sweetie, you are special, I can feel it."  
  
"I-I should take a bath."  
  
"Okay sweetie, I will see you after."


	2. Training

I smiled at her and grabbed my bag-the one with all my bath stuff-from the car. 

I walked back into the beautiful bathroom and quickly undressed and got into the pool.

I finished my bath and put on a robe that was left for me. It was a beautiful. 

Now, to find Mrs. Hamilton. 

"Mrs. Hamilton?"

"Yes dear?"

"I'm ready for what you have planned."

Mrs. Hamilton smiled and took my hand. I followed her to a room filled with dresses and everything I could want and need. 

I gasped and sat in a seat Mrs. Hamilton told me too. 

"Can I start with your hair? It's so pretty."

"Whatever you want Mrs. Hamilton."

"Okay, just let me blow dry it."

"Blow dry?"

"Honey just because we are magical doesn't mean we don't have the things you have. I charmed it so I can use it without upsetting Alexander."

"Oh."

"Do you mind of straighten it?"

"You have free range of my hair, makeup, and what I wear."

"Oh we are going to have so much fun!"

I smiled at her as she worked with my hair. 

Almost two hours later she was done with my hair and was now working on my make up. 

She's acting more like my mother than my mother ever did, well she wasn't my real mother, but she was still my mother. She raised me and I love her. 

"There, now for the dress."

I turned to look into the mirror, she had done my makeup with a red lipstick and gold eye shadow. 

She went deeper into the room and came back with a white dress and a pair of white heels. 

"These were mine when I was younger, but now I am giving them to you. Along with a few more things."

"Mrs. Hamilton, I can't take this! It's too beautiful."

"Please, take it, it will make me happy that I can share things with a young witch like yourself."

I gave her a smile, "thank you Mrs. Hamilton."

She hugged me, "anytime dear, now, go change while I call the boys and Angelica to the living room for dinner. It's been a long couple of months."

I smiled and went to change behind a screen. 

The dress was absolutely stunning. It had a sheer pattern over the a silk dress. The skirt of the dress was covered with glower shaped lace and the too had flowers ever so often. The  top part of the dress had lines of white vine shaped material running up from the waist to my the ever top of the dress. To set it all off, the back had a white string that had to be laced like a shoe.

I put the white sparkling heels that she gave me with the dress and called for Mrs. Hamilton. 

I heard the door open but I didn't turn to face her. 

"Mrs. Hamilton? Can you lace up the back for me please?"

I heard footsteps and moved her hair out of the way.

"Thank you again for everything Mrs. Hamilton."

She didn't say anything, just tied the string into a bow at the end if the dress. 

I put my hair down to find John standing behind me. 

I gasped, "h-hi John."

"Um, hey."

Is he blushing?

"That wasn't Mrs. Hamilton who laced my dress was it."

"N-no she sent me in here to see what was wrong. You look really pretty by the way."

"Oh, um, thank you."

We just stood there in silence. 

"Oh fuck it."

What? 

I couldn't say anything because he was kissing me. JOHN LAURENS WAS KISSING PEGGY!? 

I closed my eyes as he kissed me. I felt him pull away and I opened my eyes to find him looking at the ground. 

"Sorry, I just had to do that at least once."

He started walking out the door. 

'Do something you idiot! Don't just stand here and do nothing!?'

"John wait!"

'Really, that's it!?'

He stopped and turned to look at me. I walked over to him and kissed him. 

My hands found their way to the side of his face and his to my waist. 

He broke the kiss and I looked at him. 

"Don't worrry, I like it."

"You like it?"

"Yes, very much."

"Can I kiss you again?"

I smiled, "you don't have to ask."

This kiss was softer than the last two, but it was still good. We exchanged a few more little kisses before someone clearned their throat. 

I jumped back and landed on the ground. 

'Damn heels.'

John rushed to my side and helped me up. 

I blushed and looked at the door to find Mrs. Hamilton hold Philip. 

"I'm assuming everything is okay."

"Um, yes ma'am," I answered. 

She laughed, "that dress looks amazing darling."

I thanked her and the four of us walked out of the room. Well, three walked and the baby was carried. 

Somehow John's hand found its way to mine and we held hands all the to the living room. 

"There you are!" Angelica said as soon as they walked into the room 

"Sorry, had to pull these two apart," Mrs. Hamilton said sitting next to Mr. Hamilton. 

"Hello Angelica, Mr. Hamilton, person who I don't know."

"Angelica, mon amour, you haven't introduced me yet?"

"I haven't had the time Lafayette. Peggy this is my husband Lafayette. Lafayette this is Peggy."

"Hello Peggy, I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, Gilbert de Lafayette for short. You can call me Lafayette."

"Hello Mrs. Lafayette, it's nice to meet you."

"He's a fire nymph," John whispered in my ear. 

I smiled up at him, "thanks."

"Ah, did the John Laurens find himself a lover." Mr. Lafayette said. 

Angelica slapped his arm. 

"What!?"

 "Be nice to the boy."

I laughed at them. 

"Well, John? Did you found yourself a lover?" I asked him while smiling. 

"I don't know, what do you think."

I scrunched my nose and leaned up to kiss him, "I think you have."

John smiled and leaned down to kiss me, "I think you are right."  
~~~ month later~~~  
"So the next skill you need to learn is water. Since you can't connect to fire and air, this is the last of the training you need," John explained as we walked to the ocean. 

"Are you going to teach me?"

"No, my teacher is going to teach you."

I looked at him confused. 

"His name is Hercules. He is a Sea God but likes to help people learn how to control the water."

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, and, no PDA around him. He was cursed to never love and is lonely."

"Got it, no PDA."  
~~  
"Hello John."

"What's up Hercules! This is Peggy. We were hoping you could teach her."

"Of course," he turned to me, "Hello Ms. Peggy."

"Hello Mister Hercules."

"Please, just Hercules."

"Alright I will leave you two to get started," John turned to me, "see you at home Pegs."

I smiled at him, "bye J."

"You two are together?"

"Um, yeah."

He said nothing, just nodded his head.   
~~~  
"To master the element the you have connect with it first. Take a deep breath and think of the water in your hand."

I thought of the water in my hand and waited for something to happen. 

Nothing. Great. Just great. 

"It's not working," I told him. 

"Focus."

I tried again. I thought about the water in my hand. Then somehow I started thinking about John. And Angelica, Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, and Mr. Lafayette.

I felt something in my hand and I looked down. 

Water. 

Water. 

Water. 

THERE WAS WATER IN MY HAND

WHAT THE HELL 

Wait, I'm suppose to do that. Yeah me! 

"Good. Now, try to move it to the air."

"Wait, what!?"

"Try to move it in the air."

I took a deep breath, then I remembered something

'It's her emotions, her powers are tied to her emotions.' 

That's what Angelica said when I blew up John's house. 

Okay Peggy think of something that makes you happy. 

John, think of John. 

A crash. 

Water falling. 

"Run!"

What!? Run? 

I turned to the voice to see Hercules fighting with a man. 

Well, I think it's a man. 

It was green and didn't have any hair, or cloth--

OKAY ITS A MAN!?

Wait, HE'S ATTACKING HERCULES!? 

Okay okay, calm down. You can do this, all that's left for you to do is later water. You've done everything else. 

Well, here goes nothing. Angelica and Mrs. Hamilton, I hope I make you proud. 

Okay, breath like Mrs. Hamilton taught you. Channel your emotions through your hands and push! 

The man flew back from Hercules. 

"What the hell? I thought I told you to run!?"

"What was I suppose to do!? Let you die!?"

"Yes! My job is to prot-" Hercules gasped as he held what looked like a knife. 

I was confused. Wait, that wasn't his knife. And he wants holding. 

OH MY GOD HE WAS JUST STABBED IN THE GUT?! 

I screamed as loud as I could and the water rose around us. The man started to run but the water went after him. 

I looked at the man. I was mad. I was contoling the water. 

Wait......WHAT!? 

I WAS CONTROLING THE WATER!? 

Okay Peggy calm down. Think of what makes you happy. 

John. Think of the first date. He took you to the movies and to dinner afterwards.

The water started to calm down. 

Good. That's go--oh my God. 

"Oh my God!? Angelica! John! Mr Hamilton! Mrs. Hamilton! Mr. Lafayette!"

"Peggy? Peggy, baby, what's wrong?" I heard someone say. 

John, that was John's voice. 

"John?"

"I'm right here baby. What happened?"

"He came out of nowhere. T-the water. Herc-- OH MY GOD IS HE DEAD!? WHERE IS HE!?"

"Where is who?"

"Hercules! H-he was stabbed! Where is he?"

John pulled me into his chest and I cried. I heard him say something but I couldn't tell what he said. 

He started stroking and kissing my hair. He's the best boyfriend. 

I lifted my head so I was looking at him. 

"Peggy, can you tell me what happened?"

"Um, Hercules was teaching me how to control the water and I was, then I heard him yelling at me to run so I looked and a man was fight with him, and so I threw him away from Hercules and he got mad at me then the man stabbed him, and the water was everywhere but around me and Hercules. I-I remember thinking about our first date and the water stopped moving so I called you and now we're here," I started crying again. 

"You're okay, you're safe."

He pulled me back into his chest. 

"Is he dead?"

"Who?"

"Hercules. Is he dead?" There was silence, "he is isn't he."

John was still silent. 

"This is all my fault! I should have just ran like he told me to."

"No, baby, this is not your fault."

"Jo-" he cut me off by kissing me. 

"Listen to me, this is not your fault. Let's just go home. Do you have the energy to get us home or do I need to ask Angelica."

"N-No, I can do it."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I thought about our little house and us in it. I opened them and we were in our living room. 

"You should get some rest. I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

"Okay," I turned to walk into my room. 

"Peggy?"

I looked back at him. 

"I love you."

I smiled at him, "I love you too."

OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS MAN!!!!   
~~~  
"Should we tell them?"

"No, I don't think we should. They should figure it out on their own. When they're ready."

Voices, I'm hearing voices. 

I felt an arm around me. John must have come to bed after I fell asleep. Then, who was outside the door talking?

I rolled over so that I was now facing John. He looks so cute. Awwww. 

"Babe," I poked his arm. 

He opened his eyes and started blinking, "what? What time is it?"

I reached behind me and grabbed my phone, "five o'clock. When did you come to bed?"

"When the everyone got here? I came to check on you and just kinda fell asleep."

That's who's outside the door. 

"I'll start dinner. Come on, get up."

"No, let's stay here," he whined.

"Babe, come on. Everyone is outside the door."

"How do you know that? They could've gone home."

"John, your sister literally just walked into the house without being invited while we were sleeping yesterday."

"Good point, we need to talk to her about that."

"She's your sister."

"Why do I gotta do it?!"

I put my hand on my hip and glared at him. 

"Fine fine, I'll talk to her."

"Thank you John."

"Anything for you Peggy."

I smiled and started walking to the door. 

John grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. He placed his hands on my hips and I grabbed my arms around his neck. 

"I love you," he said as he kissed my cheek. 

"I love you too," I placed a kiss on his lips. "Come on, we need to go talk to everyone."

"What, why?"

"Because I heard them talking about not telling us something," I grabbed the door knob and turned it. 

We walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Well, John sat on the couch, I sat in his lap. 

"Don't stop talking on our account," John said. 

"Wouldn't dream of it," Mrs. Hamilton turned to me, "how you holding up sweetie?"

"I'm fine, a little shaken still, but fine."

"Well, we can bury him tomorrow. For right now, he is in a flower meadow."

"Wouldn't someone think something of it?"

"If you put flowers around a body, people wouldn't bother it because they know it's a common way to honor the dead," John explained to me. 

"Oh, okay."

I got up and made dinner with the help of Mr. Lafayette and Mrs. Hamilton. And we ate and went to bed.   
~~~  
I woke up the next morning to find I was in bed and John's arm was wrapped around me. 

I need to shower. 

I unwrapped myself from John's arm and grabbed my training clothes from my dresser. 

I looked down at sleeping John and smiled.   
~~~  
"Babe?" John called into bathroom. 

"Yeah?"

"Um, they want to bury Hercules today, so, um, wear black?"

"Oh, okay."

I heard the door close and let a tear fall down my face. 

I know it's not my fault, but I feel like it is. I mean, it's not my fault my sister died, but I still blame myself. 

Enough sad thoughts for today! 

I turned off the water and got to to grab my towel. I was just about to fix my hair when John walked in. 

It's no big de--FUCK I'm still just in a towel. 

John didn't say anything just stood there with wide eyes. He snapped back into reality and slammed the door shut. 

"I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE STILL IN THE SHOWER!" He yelled through the door. 

"It's fine J."

"I-I don't want you to t-think that I-I'm being creepy. I-I'm not ready to, you know," he explained. 

I smiled softly, "I know John. Neither am I, and don't worry, I don't think you're being creepy."

"O-okay, in just going to go get ready."

"Okay John, I'll be out after I finish my hair."

I'm not going to wear makeup today, it doesn't feel right. Trying to impress someone at a funeral, no thanks.   
~~  
"Pegs?"

"Yes baby."

"I'm going to take over you're water training."

"Okay, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow."


	3. Princess?!

"And, hit!" John yelled and I threw the ball of water at a tree painted to look like the man who attack me and Hercules. 

"Good. And we are done. I'm proud of you babe, you have mastered the skill of water," he kissed my forehead. 

"Thank you, I have an amazing teacher."

"Go shower and get ready, I want to take you on a date."

"Okay, when do you want to leave?"

"Two hours? Or when you're ready."

"I'll make it in two hours, I promise."

I walked to out front door and turned to him, "casual or normal?"

"Casual."

I smiled at him and walked into the bathroom to shower.   
~~~  
Okay, sparkly silver eyeshadow, dark pink lips, gold highlight, pale blue off the shoulder shirt, white pants, and black lace up highheel boots. This looks good right? Yeah, I look fine, I think. 

"Babe?"

"Ye--woah."

"Do I need to change? It looks horrible doesn't it. I'll go chang-"

"Baby, you look amazing. You don't need to change," he kissed me. 

"Okay," I took a breath and look at him. I started laughing, "you have lipstick on you now."

He laughed and wiped it off.  
~~~  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I said after dinner. 

"Peggy, how long have we been dating?"

"A little over eight months, why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too."

He stopped in front of a fountain and looked at it. 

"I want you to stay in the magic realm."

"I am, I've not leaving John."

"Good, because I want you here."

I smiled at him as he turned to me. He looked nervous. 

"Peggy, I love you, I've had a crush on you since that day you learned how to focus your emotions, and I wanted to ask you something," he got down on one knee and pulled out a box. 

I gasped and started crying. 

"Will you marry me?"

I started nodding my head, "yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes you idiot. I'll marry you."

John jumped up and picked me up and spun me around. He put me back on the ground and kissed me, then put the ring on my finger. 

"Angelica told me the infinity shaped ring meant forever, and the diamond represents our love."

"It's beautiful John," I still had tears on my face.

"Do you want to go home?"

I nodded my head.  
~~~  
"John?" I asked him on the way to the house. 

"Yes baby?"

"I-I think I'm ready."

"For what love?"

"F-for sex." I bit my lip waiting for him to answer. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to push you or anything," he didn't look at me, but I could tell he was worried. 

"No, I'm ready, I'm sure."  
~~~  
I woke up the next morning with my head in John's chest. 

Okay, so, we had sex last night. No big deal. 

John started waking up. 

"Hey beautiful," he said kissing me. 

"Hi," I whispered back. 

"Last night was okay, right?"

"Yes, perfect," I kissed him. "I'm going to shower."

"Okay, I'll shower after you."

"You can come John."

"I don't wan-"

I gave him the "are you fucking kiddding me right now" look. 

He laughed, "okay okay. I'll come."  
~~~  
"Hey Pegs," I looked up at John, "when are we going to tell everyone."

I smiled at him, "knowing them, they already know."

"Well, Eliza and Angie know, but Laf and Alex don't."

"Um, I'll make dinner?"

"What? It's only nine in the morning."

"No, tonight, and we can tell them. Have like a little engagement party."

"Oh, okay, that sounds good."  
~~~  
I layed out all of the food on the table as the Hamilton's and Lafayette's walked in. 

"Oh good, you're here. Dinner is already made and done, so just take a seat."

As always, it was Angelica at the head of the table, Lafayette at the end of the table, John next to me, and the Hamilton's across from us. 

I smiled as John got everyone's attention. 

"So, um, as you know me and Peggy are dating-"

"Oh my God did you get her pregnant!?" Angelica said with wide eyes. 

"No, I did not get her pregnant," John rolled his eyes and I slapped his arm. 

"Don't roll your eyes at your sister," I lightly slapped the side of his arm. 

"Sorry, anyways, we're getting married! I proposed last night!"

The room was silent then Mrs. Hamilton started clapping. 

I laughed as the rest followed her. 

"When's the wedding?" Mr. Lafayette asked. 

"We haven't talked about that yet, I mean we've been engaged for not even a full day," I said drinking my water. 

"That is wonderful de-" Mrs. Hamilton was cut off my a loud noise outside the house. 

"Peggy stay here," John said getting out of his seat. 

"Like hell I will," I said following him. 

He was out the door before I even got up and there was a crash. 

I ran as fast as I could to see what was happening. 

A man, the same man who killed Hercules attached John. 

Oh hell to the no!? 

"Back the fuck up!"

"Or what? I killed one of your friends, what's another one?" The man said to me. 

"You touch him I will make sure no one will recognize your body."

"We haven't talked about that yet, I mean we've been engaged for not even a full day," I said drinking my water. 

"That is wonderful de-" Mrs. Hamilton was cut off my a loud noise outside the house. 

"Peggy stay here," John said getting out of his seat. 

"Like hell I will," I said following him. 

He was out the door before I even got up and there was a crash. 

I ran as fast as I could to see what was happening. 

A man, the same man who killed Hercules attached John. 

No hell to the no!? 

"Back the fuck up!"

"Or what? I killed one of your friends, what's another one?" The man said to me. 

"You touch him I will make sure no one will recognize your body."

"Is that a threat little girl?"

"Don't try m-" he stabbed John. 

I heard a scream. 

The next thing I knew, the ground was shaking and the trees started falling. I felt my feet leave the ground but I couldn't see or hear anything. A cloud of dust and dirt had surround me. Then, I left my feet touch the ground again. 

Everyone was looking at me, even the man who stabbed by John. He looked different, he wasn't green anymore, he had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing clothes? Who is he? 

Wait, John. Where is he? 

I started looking for him and found him near me on the ground. I ran to his side and put his head in my lap. 

"It's okay John, it's okay."

"Peggy?" He looked at me with wide eyes. 

"Shh, it's okay."

"Peggy, I love you."

"Shh, I love you too."

"Peggy? Put your hand over his wound and think of every happy moment you've had with each other," I head Mrs. Hamilton say. 

I placed my hand on his chest and thought about everything we've been through. 

I did not look away from his eyes as I did this. I just looked at him, he was going to be okay, he had to.

"Peggy, look at your hand," Mr. Hamilton said. 

I looked at my hand and it was glowing gold and John's chest was closing and blood was disappearing. 

As soon as his chest was all the way closed, I removed my hand and hugged him. 

"Peggy, can't breath," he said hugged me back. 

"Sorry, I'm so happy you're okay!" I kissed him. 

"Peggy, what are you wearing?"

"What? I'm wearing my-" I looked down to see not my gold dress but a grey one. 

It has vines all around it and birds hanging on them. It had this little cape on the back of it hanging from the sides. 

"Um, what am I wearing?"

"Princess Nature?" The man said. 

I looked up, I don't know why, but I did. 

"I didn't know it was you! I'm sorry I tried to hurt you! I was just trying to protect the kingdom, and I was under a spell. I was ordered too!"

"Are you talking to me?" I asked him. 

He nodded and started bowing. 

"Um," I looked at the others and they were doing the same thing. "John? What is he talking about?"

"I-I don't know. But, you're wearing a crown."

"A wha-" I touched my head my eyes went wide, "oh my god, I'm wearing a crown."

"Yes, Princess," the man said. 

"Okay, you need to stop talking because I am this close to throwing you against a tree and killing you."

The man looked terrified and bowed again. 

"Your Highness, may I speak?" Angelica asked. 

"Angelica you don't have to ask me that."

"You are the true heir to the throne of the magic realm. Your real name is Nature Sky and everyone thought you were dead."

"Hold up, what are you talking about Angelica?"

"Princess, about nineteen years ago a baby was born. Her name was Nature, her parents were King and Queen of this place and they were killed. Everyone thought that Princess Nature was killed too, but here you are, standing in front of us," Mrs. Hamilton explained.

"But, I'm still Peggy. I'm a witch."

"No, you are a witch, fairy, and a goddess," John said. 

He got out of my hold and bowed to me, "Princess," he said. 

"Jo-"

"Your Highness, we really must be going," the man said. 

I glared at him and he closed his mouth. 

"John?"

He looked down at me and helped me up, "I'm sorry Princess, but you must go."

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" I started crying and held on to John. 

He held onto me as it started raining. 

"Princess Nature, we must be goin-"

"I am not going anywhere without my John."

"John?" The man asked. 

"Me, John Laurens," John said. 

"Laurens?"

"Yes? Why?" 

"Are you, by chance, an elemental?"

"How do you-"

"Oh! Your parents are going to be so happy when they hear that I have found you!"

"What? My parents?"

"Yes! You have been missing since you were born. Someone took you away, but now, I have found you!"

"I'm not missing."

"Your parents have been looking for you!"

"My parents left me in the woods when I was three."

"Oh no, you were taken, Henry and Eleanor have been looking for you. You're the son of governor and governess."

"Oh," John was silent before he fell into my arms. 

"Annnnnnd he's out," I said laying him on the ground with his head in my lap. 

I placed my hand on his back and he started stirring, "learned that from you Angelica."

"I'm hon--"

"If you say Your Highness or Princess I will put you to sleep," I told her as John woke up. 

"Hey, good morning sunshine."

"Pegs, what happened?"

He got up and looked at the man, "oh right. Okay Your Highness, what do we do?"

I glared at John and signed, "I guess we're going to the palace."

"We're? Your Highness I-" the green man tried. 

"What is your name?" I asked him. 

"Um, Charles Lee ma'am."

"Mister Lee, we are all going to the palace, unless, you don't want me to be princess," I said to him. 

"No, no, no, I'm sorry Your Highness, we will all go."

I nodded and he started walking into the forest, along with everyone else. 

I turned to John, "shall we Mr. Laurens?"

"We shall Ms. Sky," he said taking my hand. 

"Oh my God I can't wait to be Mrs. Laurens," I whined trailing behind everyone holding his arm. 

"You know, most princess's don't hold their partner's arm when walking," he pointed out. 

"John, I really don't want to be princess."

"Why not? Isn't it most girl's dream to be royalty?"

"Yeah, but, I want a normal life. A normal life with you."

"Baby, you still have me. Son of a governor, we can still marry without causing any trouble."

"What about kids?"

"So, what about them? We can still have them."

"If I have to be princess, then who will run the country when I'm not there?"

"You have a council for that."

"Yeah, I know."

He kissed my forehead, "you will be fine. I love you."

I smiled at him, "I love you too."

"Um, Princess Nature?"

"Yes Mister Lee."

"We are, um, here."

"Oh, thank you very much for bring us here Mister Lee."

He bowed and we walking into the palace. 

I held John's arm tighter as we walked in. 

"The last time I was in here was when George was killed," John said to me. 

"I'm sorry John."

"No, it's fine, I don't really remember it."

"The council wants to see you, Princess," Mister Lee said. 

"Of course Mister Lee."

I let go of John's arm and took a breath. 

"Hey," I turned to John, "you will be fine. I know you will."

I smiled and walked into the room. 

"My name is Nature Sky, I am nineteen years old and I am engaged to John Laurens. I was raised in the mortal world and they sent me to the magic realm the day I turned eighteen. I learned how to use and control my magic and I found out that I was a princess about two hours ago. Any question?"

"How do we know you are really Princess Nature," a man asked. 

"You don't, I don't even know if I'm really Princess Nature. All I know is that Mister Lee here, tried to kill my fiancé, everything went spinning, I was in the air, and I ended up in this outfit with his crown on my head. Helped my fiancé and came here."

"Do some magic," the same guy asked. 

Damn, he is really get on my nerves. 

I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot on the ground. The room started shaking and pictures started falling from the wall. I stomped again and everything stopped. I flicked by hand and the pictures went back on the wall. 

"Happy?"

Everyone was shocked, well, not everyone. I could see John's face peeking through the door, he was smiling. 

"That's by girl," he mouthed to me.

I gave him a smile as someone started talking again. 

"Okay Princess Nature, we have some matters we need to discuss. Including, your friend Mister John Laurens," a man pulled John into the room. 

"Hey! Don't touch him like that!" 

The room started shaking again and I tried to calm down. John was by my side in a matter of seconds, hold my hand. 

I looked down and back to the council members, "you mess with him or any of my friends, you mess with me. Got it?"

They all nodded. 

"Good. Now, you were saying."

"The kingdom has not had a ruler since George Washington died."

"Even then, he was only a temporary person until someone who is fit could be found. Our choice would have been Mister Laurens, but he was too young and missing at the time."

"Actually-"

I stepped on his foot and he stopped talking. 

"Alright, I need names, we are going to be spending a lot of time together, so, better learn them now," I sat down at the head of the table and John stood behind me. 

"John Adams, water god and second in command," the man who was making me agitated earlier said. 

He seems familiar, but, I don't know. 

"Aaron Burr, fire nymph and third in command."

"Francis Kinlock, fairy."

"Nathanael Greene, wizard."

"Nathaniel Pendleton, witch."

Okay, two of them, of course there is. 

"Henry Knox, warlock."

What!? A wizard, a witch, and a warlock!? What is going on!? 

"Samuel Seabury, water nymph."

"James Madison, air nymph."

"Thomas Jefferson, forest nymph."

"John Jay, fire and water elemental."

I could see John's eyes light up out of the corner of my eye and I put my hand on his thigh. 

"What about Mister Lee?"

"Who?" Mister Adams asked. 

"Um, me, sir," Mister Lee raised his hand from the corner. 

"Oh, I don't know who he is," Mister Adams asked. 

"He, is the one that lead me here. His name is Charles Lee," I said calmly. 

"He's a butler, he has worked in the palace since he was a child. His mother worked in the kitchen, and, I gave him a job because he didn't have anywhere to go. He grew up here," Mister Burr said. 

"Thank you Mister Burr," I said to him. 

"Um, I'm married, it's Mr. Same for Adams."

"Oh, sorry. But, you prove my point Mr. Burr. Mister Lee, can you get me a list of all the staff members with their faces please?" 

He started to leave but Mr. Adams stopped him. 

"And make yourself useful and get me a coffee."

"Oh, and Mister Lee, you are being promoted to my personal assistant. That means you only work for me, and only me," I turned to Mister Adams as I said the last part. 

"You can't do that."

"Actually Adams, she can. She is first in command, which means everything she says, you have to follow."

"I am the head of this council, you will do what I tell you too," he said to Mister Lee as he stood up. 

"Mr. Adams! Sit down, now," I said as I stood too. "As Mr. Burr said, everything I say, goes. Mister Lee is my personal assistant, he works for me. He follows what I say, not what you say. So, sit down, now!" I yelled the last part and Mr. Adams went flying to the wall. 

"I will let you stay on this council, but, the next time you mess up, you are out. I will make sure you never get another job in this government. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Princess."

"Does anyone have any objection or questions to my rule? No? You're dismissed, good day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up people!!! This is my first note this with work!! I'm so excited that I get to share this with you! I've literally been working this is since I ended my last work!!!! So, if you have any questions, don't be afraid to comment!
> 
> Anyways, as always
> 
> Bye!!!!!! Love all y'all to the moon and back!!!   
> Besitos  
> ~~~Alejandra


	4. I'm really starting to hate him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Adams is really starting to get on my nerves."

"You simply can't have a wedding until after at least three years of your reign," Mister Greene said. 

"And why not?" I asked him.

"Because you need time to adjust to your new settings, and if he becomes King he will have more power of you."

"Just because we are married doesn't mean he has to be King."

They looked at me confused. 

I sighed, "Do you know Queen Elizabeth of England?"

"Yes, we deal with England all the time."

"Okay, her husband is not king, he is a prince. I'm just saying, make John a prince and the king problem goes away."

"And what about traditions? You don't know ours, and learning then will take time. Same goes for learning how to be a royal."

"John's parents can teach me how to be a royal, they are the closest thing you have besides me. They can teach me traditions too."

"What about the staff?"

"They can do what they normally do. They don't have to change anything, well I might want to rearrange my room, but that's about it."

"Of course Your Highness."

"Okay, good. Any questions?" I started to get out of my seat. 

"About the wedding," someone asked so I sat back down. 

"Yes, what about it?"

"Who will plan it, who will mak-"

"Me and my fiancé will work things out. Along with my sister and his sister."

"You don-"

"I have a sister named Elizabeth Hamilton, she is a witch, which makes her my sister, she will also be my Lady-In-Waiting. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Highness," they all said. 

"Is there any rule against family living here?" John asked. 

"No, Mister Laurens."

"Okay, The Hamiltons and their nanny, along with the Lafayettes will be staying with me and my fiancé. If they want to of course," I finished for John. 

"I will have a maid set up rooms. How many?"

"Um," I counted in my head, "at least four, at the most five."

"Counting us?" John asked. 

"Yes," I looked at him and smiled. 

"Oh, I thought you were taking your parents old rooms. The King and Queen's rooms."

"Oh, are they connected?" I asked. 

"Yes, it is two rooms with a relaxing area in between instead if a wall."

"Oh, okay. I think we will only need one bed," I looked at John for help on that one. 

"If that's okay with you," John said to me. 

"I will arrange for four rooms to be set up and your beds to be made."

"Thank you sir," I said as I tilted my head forward a little bit. 'Damn where did I learn to do that!?'

"No need to thank me Your Highness," he bowed to me. 

I stood up and everyone else followed, "you are dismissed."

They all left and I sat back down and signed. 

"How did you know to do all that?" John asked. 

"I don't know. It was just like, second-"

"Nature?" John said and started laughing. 

"Stop laughing!" I hit his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he stopped laughing, "okay, so, your name."

"I grew up with the name Peggy, but they tell me my real name is Nature."

"Nature Sky."

"Yes yes, I know."

"So, what's your name?"

"For right now? Nature Sky."

"'For right now' what do you mean?"

"Well, we're getting married, so it's going to change."

He gave me a confused look. 

"To Nature Laurens."

"Ohhh, yeah, I forgot people do that," he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"What about you 'Mister governor's son', are you going to visit your family?"

"Maybe, I don't know to be honest."

"Well, we can always just send for them. I mean, I am the Princess Nature and you are the soon to be prince."

"Don't remind me, I have to learn all that fancy stuff."

"So do I!?"

"Yeah, but, today you were amazing, it's like second," he paused to rethink his words, "it's like a second skill you just know."

"Yeah, I don't even know how I know it."

"You were literally born to rule, it's in your blood."

"So, what's the story behind my family anyways? I mean, I thought Mother Nature has been around since the begging of time."

"Oh, she has. She's your grandmother, Earth is her son."

"Earth?"

"Your father, King Earth Sky."

"Oh, okay. And my mother?"

"I don't really know the story about her, but, I know her name was Queen Star Sky, so, you have that."

"And my name?"

"Um, I think it's because your grandmother died and they named you after her?"

"Oh, okay," I stood up, "come on, let's go find our room."

He smiled at me.   
~~  
"Um, excuse me? Where can I find the Queen's room?"

"Right here, I just finished making the Prince's bed. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm really tired and I just want to sleep," I said to her yawning a little bit. 

"Oh, I am so sorry Princess and Your Highness, I did not know it was you," she bowed and hurried down the hall. 

"She called my 'Your Highness'," John said looking at me. 

"Well, you are technically the prince."

"Yeah, yeah, let's just go to bed."

"I just realized something," I said grabbing John's arm. 

"What?" He asked me. 

"We don't have any of our clothes."

"Magic."

I laughed, "oh yeah, I forgot."  
~~  
"John, come on we are going to be late," I called into his bathroom. 

He came out of the bathroom wearing a blue suit that matched my dress. 

"How do I look?"

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "perfect, now we need to go. They are waiting on us downstairs."

"Technically they are waiting on me."

"Don't make me regret meeting your parents."

"No, no, I'm sorry I don't want to meet them alone," he said kissing my forehead. 

I smiled and we walked out the door.   
~~~  
"Thank you for coming Mr. And Mrs. Laurens," I smiled at them as I sat down. 

"Of course Princess" Mrs. Laurens said. 

"May I ask why? I mean, you just came into the crown less than a month ago and here we are," Mr. Laurens said. 

"Well, I think I will let him explain," I smiled at the two of them as John walked in. 

"Um, hi," he said nervously. 

"Hello Sir," Mr. Laurens shook his hand. 

"I'm Eleanor and this is my husband Henry," Mrs. Laurens introduced them. 

"I'm John, John Laurens."

"John," Mrs. Laurens breathed out, "oh my baby is it really you?"

"Um, yeah?"

Mrs. Laurens ran to John and hugged him as tight as she could. 

I could see John tense up, but slowly he melted into the hug. I smiled at him and he smiled back. 

"Henry, come here, this is our son!" 

"We've been looking for you my boy," Mr. Laurens hugged him too. 

I smiled at the family, "please, sit in here as long as you like," I stood to leave but John stopped me. 

"You aren't staying?"

"No, I need to talk to Mrs. Hamilton about the wedding."

"But Nature you promised," he looked sad and it broke my heart. 

"I know and I'm sorry but I really must be going," I turned to his parents, "it was nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Laurens."

"Nature!"

"I'm sorry John, I love you," I kissed his cheek and walked out of the room leaving him with his parents.   
~~~  
"Elizabeth?"

"Yes dear?"

"I wanted to know who made your wedding dress."

"Oh, I did, but you are a queen, why would you want to know that?"

"Because you're my Lady-In-Waiting you're suppose to help me with stuff and I need help because I just left John by himself with his parents for the first time and I came up here to get my mind off of it and ugh!" 

I fell onto her bed and put my head into a pillow, "I don't know how to do this!? It's so hard! I can't plan a wedding and run a country at the same time!?"

"How about you let me worry about the dress and you go down stairs with John."

"Bu-"

"Don't worry, I was talking with some of the workers and they said they know where your mothers dress is. I can just alter it to your style and you can wear that, if you want."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yes dear, now go."

"Okay, okay. Bye Elizabeth, love you!"  
~~  
I knocked on the door to the common room and heard John's voice. 

"Hello, I was just checking on you guys. how is everything?"

"Good, how about you join us, we can talk about the wedding," John smiled at me. 

"Oh, um, okay," I sat next to John. 

"I don't think I properly introduced myself. My name is Nature Sky, it's a please to meet you," I smiled at the two of them. 

"Oh, we know who you are Your Highness, it is an honor to be here with you," Mrs. Laurens smiled at me. 

"Thank you Mrs. Laurens."

"Please, call me Eleanor, you are the queen and getting married to my son."

"That I am, I am very lucky to have him," I looked at John and smiled. 

I wrapped my arms around his left arm and pulled myself closer to him. 

"So, what did I miss?" I asked them. 

"Nothing Your Highness," Mr. Laurens said. 

"Please, call me Nature," I smiled at the two of them. 

"So, how did you two meet?" Eleanor said with a twinkle in her eye. 

"That is a long story," I laughed. 

"Not that long. When does the council get here?"

"Not for another hour, why?"

"So it was just a normal day. I was getting dressed for my elemental sister Angelica to come by when Nature knocked on my door, but her name wasn't Nature, it was Peggy. What did you say your last name was?" He turned to me. 

"I didn't. I just asked to see George Washington."

"That's right and I asked what creature she was!"

I laughed at him, "that was after I thought you were my brother."

John smiled at me, "good thing I'm not."

"Yeah, good thing your not," I smiled back to him. 

"So anyways, I called Angelica and she came to look at her powers because she got mad and made a tree come unrooted."

"Oh, and Angelica tried to do that sleeping thing on me and it didn't work so she did it to John and I got freaked out."

"Then we started talking about who she was and she kinda got mad."

"And I blew up his house."

"You blew up his house!?" Mrs. Laurens asked me with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, I wasn't in control of my powers at the time, I didn't know I was a witch and a fairy."

"And goddess," John said. 

I rolled my eyes at him, "this guy," I pointed at him and looked at his parents. 

"Well, you two are definitely in love," Mr. Laurens pointed out. 

I blushed and John hid his face in his hands. 

"No, no, no, that's a good thing, it means your getting married because of love not just some reason."

I smiled at them as Mister Lee walked in. 

"Yes Mister Lee?"

"Um, the council is waiting for you," he said. 

"Right, of course," I turned to his parents, "I'm really sorry to leave you for a second time, but I must go."

"Of course dear, a princess's work is never done."

"You can say that again," I laughed and walked out if the room giving everyone a hug.   
~~  
"Princess Nature, we need to discuss your wedding," Mister Greene said. 

"What about it? We already addressed everything."

"Not everything," Mister Kinlock added. 

"What do you mean not everything?"

"An heir," Mr. Adams stood and started walking around. 

I eyed him, "Oh, me and the prince have talked about this-"

"You must conceive an heir by at the latest the third month of your marriage," Mr. Adams said. 

"What!? You are just thinking if telling me this now!?" I stood up and placed my hands on the table. 

"Princess, it is an ol-" Mister Seabury said. 

"Don't tell me it is any old rule, I am asking why you didn't tell me this earlier!" I started shouting and the room started shaking.

 I calmed down and reasked my question, "why did no one tell me this before? And, wasn't I born at the end of my parents marriage?"

"Princess, we were going to discuss it with you last meeting, but you dismissed us," someone said, I wasn't paying enough attention. 

"And, you are the last child of King Earth and Queen Sky, not the only one. You had an older sister and brother," Mr. Adams said. 

"That would have been nice to know beforehand!" I sighed, "Mister Lee send for my fiancé please."

"Yes ma'am."

"While we wait for your fiancé, what about the coronation?" Mr. Burr said. 

"What about it? Can't it be during the wedding?"

"Well, it can, but we would like you to be Queen before than."

Mr. Burr is starting to be my favorite. 

I sighed, "when do you want it to be?"

"Within two weeks," Mr. Burr said nicely. 

'See, Mr. Burr is nice, Mr. Adams, is just an a-hole.'

"I will talk to my fiancé and my Lady-In-Waiting about it and I will get back to you on it before you leave today."

Mister Lee came back with John. 

"Oh, Mister Lee, can you also send for Elizabeth please?"

"Yes, Your Highness," he said. 

"Thank you Mister Lee."

"Yes Your Highness?" John asked. 

"Come sit," I pointed to the chair next to me. 

"Mister Laurens, we would like to discuss the wedding with the two of you both in the room," Mr. Adams said. 

'Damn, who pissed him off this morning!?' I thought. 

"Okay, is there a problem?"

"No, no problem, just a-" Mister Seabury started. 

"They want me to be pregnant within three months of our marriage," I said straight out. 

"I'm sorry, what?!" He said almost calmly. 

"It is an old rule, all Queen's must provide an heir within three months of their marriage."

"Of course it is," John sighed and pinched the beginning of his nose

"And they want the coronation within the next two weeks."

"Well, why not? We have everything we need for it."

I sighed, "it's not that simple John."

"And why not?"

"We have to prepare for it, if we have it in the next two weeks I will not be able to do anything besides get ready for it. I can't plan the wedding, I can't get my wedding dress, I can't spend time with you, I  can't pass any laws, I can't do anything."

John took my hand, "I know, my love, but that's a risk I'm willing to take."

"If you're okay with this, and when Elizabeth gets here, she is okay with it, I will go through with it."

"You called Your Highness?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, come here please."

She walked and stood next to my chair. 

"Yes Your Highness?"

"How do you feel about moving the coronation to next week instead of the wedding?"

"Um, that would be fine with me, we would just need to make a few arrangements to the wedding planning."

I took a deep breath. 

"It's decided, the coronation will be next Friday," I told the council.

"Is there anything else you would like to inform me of before I dismiss you?"

"Actu-"

"No Princess Nature," Mr. Burr interuped Mr. Adams. 

"Alright then, you are dismissed, I will be in my study if you need me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so so so sooooo Sorry. I honestly forgot I posted this on here and I promise I will have chapter five out tomorrow!!!!


	5. God Save The Queen

"Your Highness? It's time."

"Of course, thank you Mister Lee."

I took a deep breath a readjusted my dress a little bit. 

"I'm ready."

The doors to the church opened and everyone turned to look at me. 

I walked down to the priest and took a breath. I kneeled down and waited for him to start speaking. 

Citizens of the Magic Kingdom, we are here today to crown a new queen. The daughter of the late King Earth and Queen Star, has at last been found and brought back to us. Princess Nature Azalea Sky, is now ready to take care of the kingdom. Do you promise to take care of this country to the best of your ability?"

"I do," I said. 

"Do you promise to protect this country at all cost?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to uphold this country's ideals?"

"I do."

He grabbed my tiara off my head and placed it on a pillow held by a maid named Zera. He then picked up the crown from another pillow held my Mister Lee and placed it on my head

I stood up and he tied a long red cape around my neck and placed a staff and a round shaped thing in my hands. 

I turned to face the crown and stood as tall as I could. 

"God save the Queen!" The priest said and everyone followed.   
~~  
"So, Your Majesty, how does it feel to be queen?"

"It doesn't feel any different, I just have a lot more work now. Oh, and before I forget, I have a meeting with Martha Manning tomorrow."

"When?"

"Around noon."

"Okay," he seemed sad. 

"Hey," I kissed him, "I know I haven't see you in awhile, but I love you, as soon as my meeting is over, we can start planning the wedding again. Deal?"

"Deal," he kissed me. 

"Good, now, go to sleep my love," I kissed his cheek and curled into him. 

"Good night."  
~~~  
"Hello Miss Martha, it's a please as always," I took a seat across from here. 

"To you too Your Majesty."

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Oh, yes, were you aware of a presidential election?"

"Yes I was, and my Lady-In-Waiting has informed me of who won."

"Oh good, and I am concerned about the number of magical creatures out in the mortal world."

"What about it?"

"It is really high, Your Majesty, higher than it has been since before the King and Queen died."

"When did this start?"

"Two years ago."

"Okay, I want a head count of how many are out there and a number of how many wish to stay and how many wish to come back."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, Miss Martha."

I wrote a note for Mister Lee to add to our list of leaders and to get a head count from Miss Martha.

"Is that all the news you have for me Miss Martha?"

"Um, I think," she looked through he notebook she had, "no, I would like to discuss the deforestation going on in the Northern Region."

"Oh, I didn't know there was deforestation in the Northern Region," I took a note to check it out for myself later. "What is happening?"

"Mortals are cutting down forest to build things and are forcing magical creatures to flee their homes."

I turned to Mister Lee, "Mister Lee, will you give this note to my fiancé and send for the architect please."

He grabbed the note from me and bowed, "right away ma'am."

"I would like to build at least a shelter of some sort to help those who need it. The creatures who wish to move back to the magic realm and the people who are fleeing from their homes need a place to stay while they find a new home," I explained to Miss Martha. 

The architect came in, "oh good. How much would it cost the country to build a shelter for the people who need it?"

"Depends on the size Your Majesty."

"Right, could you draw one out and give me a price estimate for it?"

"Of course My Queen, how big?"

"Miss Martha, how big do you think?"

"Well, I would need to get a head count first, but I would suggest big enough to fit more than 2,000 creatures."

"I will have it done before the week is over."

"Thank you Mrs. Adams."  
~~~  
"Nature, we need to leave now if we want to make it in time," John said as I put my shoes on. 

"Right, right, okay."

I grabbed his arm and closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were standing in the middle of a clearing. 

"This, can't be right?" I looked at John.

"I-I don't know. I've been to the Northern Region in a few years, but I'm pretty sure it is a forest."

"Yes, I know, but, could I have-"

"Queen Nature?"

I turned when someone called my name. It was a young girl, can't be older than 50(5). She reminded me of my sister. 

"Yes?"

"It is you!" She came up and hugged me. 

I smiled and picked her up. 

"My mommy said you would help us and here you are! But I don't know where mommy is."

"Well, we can find her. Can you tell me where we are first?"

"Mommy said we live in the Northern Region! I learned that!"

"That's great! What's your name?"

"Theo!"

I smiled at her, "well Theo, this is my fiancé John."

"Hi!"

He smiled and waved at her, "hi."

"Can we find mommy now?"

"Yes we can."

"Can you show us where you last saw your mommy?"

Her eyes lit up and she started moving around in my arms so I put her down and she took my hand. 

She started walking towards the only tree and then it turned into a forest. 

"They had it under a spell," John said with wide eyes. 

"Some powerful spell if it can trick me and you," I told him. 

He nodded and we kept following the girl. 

She stopped in front of a garden and pointed to it, "I saw mommy in there."

"John, take Theo and hold her. Don't let her follow me," I told John as I let go of her hand. 

"Theo, I will be right back with your mommy okay? John is going to stay here with you, okay?"

"Okay."

I smiled at her and started walking to the garden. 

After walking for a little bit I saw a women digging. 

"Hello?"

She looked up and gasped, "Queen Nature," she bowed. 

"No need," I smiled at her, "your daughter is adorable."

"Thank you My Queen."

"I'm here about the deforestation, but, it seems you have it all taken care of here."

"Well, no, this is the last of the Northern Region."

"The Northern Region is the largest region in the kingdom, this can't be all of it."

"I'm sorry Queen Nature, but, it is."

"Where are all the people?"

"They left. They went to the mortal world."

"We need to get them back."

She smiled, "my husband was right about you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm Theodosia Burr, I'm married to Sir Aaron Burr."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Lady Theodosia. I did not recognize you!"

"It is okay My Queen."

"Would you like to come back to the palace so we can discuss the deforestation problem?"

"No thank you My Queen, I need to stay here and take care of the sick."

"Can I help?"

"Of course, if you wish."

"I do wish."

She smiled at me as she grabbed her basket and started walking to what I assumed was the hospital. 

"Oh! Let me get John and Theo," I waved my hand and they appeared beside me. 

"Mommy!" Theo cried as soon as she saw her mother. 

"Theo!" Lady Burr out down her basket so she could hug her daughter. "What did I tell you about running off without me?"

"Not to."

"That's right, thank goodness the Queen found you."

"Nature, where are we going?"

"The hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Yes, we are going to help Lady Burr take care of the sick."

"Lady Burr?! As in Sir Aaron Burr's wife?!"

"Yes," I smiled at him and walked towards the hospital.


	6. Putting him in his place is fun

"Okay, so the fairies will sit at this table, the witches at this table, the gods at this table, the goddess at this table, the fire nymphs here, the wind nymphs there, the nature nymphs right there, the water nymph next to the nature nymphs, family right here, and our table here," I rearrange the seating chart for the fifth time. 

"That looks good Nature," John said looking at everything. 

"Thank you, but, do you think the witches will want to sit next to the gods and fairies?"

"I think as long as they get an invite, they will be happy."

I took a deep breath, "okay, now go I need to try on my dress."

"But Nature!"

"John, please?"

"Okay I'll go, but this is the last thing before dinner right?"

"And the fitting for my bridesmaids dresses."

John sighed, "okay, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too," I said kissing him before he left. 

"Elizabeth, he's gone!" I called to Elizabeth who was in the other room waiting for him to leave. 

She poked her head in and looked around. She went back into the room and came out holding a dress on a hanger. 

I gasped, "was this really my mother's?"

"Well most of it, I know how much you like the lace so I added it to the top and bottom."

I hugged her, "thank you so much!"

"Go try it on!"

I nodded and smiled as I got my current blue dress off and my wedding dress on. 

"Oh Elizabeth, it's perfect!"

She smiled at me as she took some pens from a big she had, "I just need to hem it and I need to tighten the waist a little bit."  
~~~  
"I can't wait for you to see the dresses I had made for you guys!" I said to Elizabeth, Angelica, and Maria. 

A rack was pulled into the room with two red dresses and a gold dress. 

I pulled the two red dress off and gave them to Angelica and Maria, "these two are you for, and this one," I pulled the gold one off, "is for you, my maid of honor."  
~~~  
"John?" I called into the dark room

I looked at the bed and he was asleep. 

I sighed and grabbed my night clothes on my way to the bath room. I closed the door and locked it and sat in the floor. 

All I wanted was a normal life with John, why can't I have that!? I didn't know I was crying until I felt a tear hit my hand. I wiped my face with the back of my hands and stood up. 

"Come on, keep it together," I told myself. 

I started putting on my joggers and T-shirt when I realize I grabbed John's. I held the shirt in my hands and there was a knock at the door. 

"Just a minute," I called to the person knocking. 

"Nature? Are you okay?" John asked me. 

'No'

"I'm fine, just, um, changing," I told him. "Go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"Nature I know you're crying. Besides, you never change in the bathroom," he admits. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine," I say wiping a tear that fell from my face again. 

"Can you unlock the door?"

I went to the door and unlocked it. I opened it to find John standing against the door frame in just a pair of pajama bottoms. 

He pulled me into a hug and I held him tight. 

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing, it's stupid," I said into his chest. 

"It's not stupid if you're crying."

I broke down crying again, "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?"

"Be queen. It's only been a week and I'm so frustrated and I don't know what I'm doing, an-"

He cut me off, "hey, look at me. You are the only person I know who is fit got this job. You are smart, you are kind, you are passionate, you are amazing Nature."

"Bu-"

He kissed me, "no buts, come on, let's go to sleep, it's been a long day."

"Week," I correct him. 

"Year," he said. 

"Life," I started laughing, "it's been a hard life."

"Yeah, it has, just promise me you'll go to sleep."

I smiled at him and nodded.  
~~~  
"What!?"

"I said it's going to be anywhere between a 70,000-100,000 to build the shelter you want."

I sighed, "do you have the plans?"

"Yes Your Majesty," she layed them out. 

"How long will it take?"

"Anywhere from two to three years."

"Years!?"

"Yes ma'am."

I sighed again, "alright, I'll talk to the council. Thank you Mrs. Adams."  
~~~  
"I called you all here today to discuss a plan to build a shelter," I said while walking around my table full of councilman. 

"A shelter for what?" Mr. Burr asked. 

"A shelter for the people affected by the deforestation happening in the North, and those who wish to move back into the Magical Kingdom from the Mortal world. Oh, and it will have a hospital wing in it."

"My Queen-" Mr. Adams started. 

"Before you say anything else Mr. Adams, I was speaking to your wife, and she gave me a plan for how much it will cost, how long it will take, and how big it will be."

He was silent. 

"Now, I would like to show you the plan that Mrs. Adams so kindly made for us," I rolled out the plans and continued, "it will take a little over a year, maybe two, and will cost along the lines of $70,000-$100,00, which for something this size is not a lot of money. I wanted to talk to my council before I do anything else."

"Queen Nature, maybe we should consider the negative affects of this," Mister Seabury said. 

"I already have, and, thanks to my good friend Alexander Hamilton, a tree nymph who has a forest, already said that he is willing to help us build in his forest so we will not have worry about taking someones land. And, my fiancé is the most powerful elemental to ever walk this earth. My Lady-In-Waiting is a powerful witch, and my almost sister in-law, who is a fairy, is married to a fire nymph. So, I think we will be able to finish this shelter before a year. Any more questions?" I asked. 

"May I ask a question Your Majesty?"

"Of course Mister Kinlock."

"What about the things needed to build this shelter."

"Well, with Elizabeth and I, being witches we can imagine anything in our heads and it appears where we want it. If I send someone into the mortal world to buy supplies, we can use those."

"And where will we get the money?" Mr. Adams asked. 

"Well Mr. Adams, my fiancé had an idea to take donations from everyone who is willing to give it."

"Well-"

"Adams, this is a good idea, she is helping her people while not spending any extra money or taking anyone's land. This is a very good idea Your Majesty," Mr. Burr said. 

"Thank you Mr. Burr, now, all in favor of the shelter say I."

Everyone agreed to it. 

I smiled, "thank you, now, is there anything else anyone wants to say?"

"My queen?" Mister Lee walked in. 

"Yes Mister Lee?"

"It's your fiancé, he wishes to speak to you."

"Oh, yes, everyone is dismissed," I hurried to follow Mister Lee.   
~~~  
"John! What is it?"

"What?"

"Mister Lee said you needed me."

"Oh, yeah, um, my mother is coming."

"You called me out of a meeting for that!?"

"Yes, she, um, wants to talk to you, about an heir."

"She what!? Why didn't you tell me this earlier!?"

"I just found out today, that's why I pulled you out of the meeting, and besides, I knew you would win over the council in less than no time," he kissed my cheek. 

"You're right, I won the over! They agreed to it!"

"See, I told you they would!" He hugged me. 

"Now, she will be here in twenty minutes," he pulled me into our room. 

"What!? That's not enough time to-" he kissed me. 

"Elizabeth will help you, I will go get her," he rushed out if the room. 

"John!" I yelled after him.  
~~~  
"Hello Mrs. Laurens, how may I help you?'

"Thank you for having me Your Majesty."

"Please, call me Nature," I hugged her. 

"I have something to talk to you about," she said. 

"Yes, John told me this morning."

"Actually it's not that, I just told him that because I didn't want him to know the truth."

"The truth about what?"

"I knew your mother."

I was shocked, "you did?"

She took my hand and we sat on the couch, "yes, and I know she would be so proud of you."

"She would?" I don't know why but I started crying. 

"Shh, don't cry," she wiped a tear off my face, "she was like a sister to me. You know, I was her lady in-waiting before I married John's father. Your sister and brother use to call me Aunt Eleanor, actually."

"What were they like?" I asked her. 

"Well, your father was a strong man, he became king when he married your mother at the age of twenty. Your mother was the strongest women I knew. She was powerful but she knew how to use her powers. She was kind and wanted to show everyone that she didn't care about social status. She came from just a small witch community near the edge of the kingdom. Your sister, well, she was only 100(10)when the attack happened, but she was joyful as any child would be. Your brother on the other hand, he was a handful," she laughed. 

"He would run around the palace chasing your sister. He was the oldest of the three of you, he was 230(23) when the attack happened. As for you, you were a calm baby. Never cried when you wanted something, never was fussy, never caused any trouble. Your father worried for weeks but your mother was calm. She knew you would grow to be a powerful young lady, and you did," he placed her hand under my chin wiping my tears again. 

"I was your nurse when it happened. I was taking care of you when your mother came running into the room. I knew something was wrong because she had been in a meeting with your father and she never missed one of those. She told me to take you and your sister away from here, as far as I could. I think you knew what was happening because you started crying. Now, I've never heard you crying before so I handed you to her mother. She kissed your head and handed you back to me," her voice started to fade. 

The room changed, the lights were different. Everything looked weird. I turned around and started looking around. I've never been in this room before, yet, it seemed so familiar. 

A women ran in, she kinda looked like me. She was wearing a dark blue dress with white things all over it, they looked like real stars. She also had a cape attached with what looked like a galaxy? It had half a moon on each side of her chest. 

'Star? What are you doing here?' I women who looked like a younger Mrs. Laurens said. 

Star? Mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't been posting, I've been busy and I'm just so sorry. I'm posting another chapter in a few minutes to make up for it.


	7. I'm sorry, what?

'You must take the girls and run. Run as far as you can away from the palace. Don't turn back for anything, just run.'

'Star, what are you talking about?'

'Please, just do it,' 

A baby started crying and they both looked at it. 

Is-is that me? 

'Nature, it's okay. Everything will be okay, I promise you,' the women wearing the blue dress said kissing the baby's head. 

Um, that's me, and that's my mother? 

'Please Eleanor, take the girls and run. I'm begging you.'

There was a crash outside the door. 

My mom handed me to Mrs. Laurens and a young girl came running to my mom. 

'Momma! What's happening?'

'It's okay Ocean, Aunt Eleanor will take care of you. Just stay with her and everything will be okay,' she kissed the girl's head. 

That must be my sister. 

'Momma-' the door was busted in and a man came running to my mother. 

'Mother, you just leave now,' he said. 

Sun? My brother? 

'I'm not leaving you and your father.'

'Mother you must, take Ocean, Nature, and Aunt Eleanor with you.'

'No!' The room was shaking. 

A trap door appeared out of nowhere and her pushed all of us in the room. 

'Sun! Let us out!' My mom cried. 

He looked at me, 'take care of them Natuch.'

'You can see me!?'

'Of course I can. And, now I know at least you live Natuch.'

'I-I don't remember you.'

'It's okay, I'm already dead,' he moved his jacket to show a red spot on his white shirt, 'well, I'm dying.'

'Sun-'

'It's okay Natuch, I already know what happens. I was giving the gift of sight, I can't change anything but I can see how tonight ends," he kissed my forehead. 

'Sun-'

'How old are you?'

'19, well, 190. I was raised in the mortal world and didn't know I was Nature until I was 180(18).'

'I'm sorry for what's about to happen Nature, but, I love you.'

'I love you too Sun.'

'Follow them, you need to see what happens,'

I nodded, 'Natuce?'

I turned to my brother, 'tell Aunt Eleanor I said hi and I love her.'

'I will. Goodbye Sun.'

'Bye Natuce,' he turned back to the door of my room. 'And Nature, take care of that baby of yours.'

'What are you talking about?'

He winked at me, 'you're pregnant little sis. Oh and, remember to look under your old crib."

I smiled and the door busted in. 

'Where are they!?' A man yelled. 

I gasped. 

Wait, I know that voice. Mr. Adams!? Mr. Adams killed my family!? 

'I'm not telling you anything!' Sun yelled. 

Mr. Adams stabbed him again and Sun stopped breathing. 

I started crying. I just watched one of my council members kill my brother. 

'Mom!' I yelled trying to get her attention.

No one can hear or see me!? What the hell!? 

The door that my mom went through appeared again. 

Oh no. 

'No!' I screamed. 

Adams stopped and faced me. He looked at me for a second and turned back to the door. 

Weird. Anyways, back to my mother. 

He opened the door and only my mother and sister were there. 

Where and I? Where is Mrs. Laurens? Why is my mom and sister still here? 

'Well, Your Majesty, seems you failed to escape. As well as your child. Kill them.' He said walking away. 

'But sir, she's a child.'

'I said, KILL THEM!' he yelled scaring Ocean. 

'Momma!' She screamed. She looked my way, 'Nature!'

I put my finger over my mouth and she did the same. 

My mom looked at me and someone stabbed her in the stomach. 

I couldn't watch them kill my sister, but I could heard her screaming. 

I started crying as the men left, some having teats down their faces. 

'Nature,' my mom called for me. 

'Mom,' I ran to her side.

'Don't cry my love. It's all okay. At least I know you are safe and will get to rule.'

'Mom.'

'Shh, take care of the kingdom for me, my child.'  
~~~  
"Nature! Nature wake up!" 

John shut up I'm try-- John? 

I opened my eyes to find John standing over me. 

"Oh by god Nature I thought you were dead!" He hugged me. 

"What?"

"Well dear, I was telling you about your parents and you just passed out."

Parents. Parents. Parents! I was with my mom! Wait, what did Sun say? Look under my chair? My crib! He said crib!

I got up and started walking to my old room. 

"Nature, where are you going?" John asked following me. 

"To my room."

"Um, our room's the other way?"

"No, not our room. My old nursery," I said looking back at him. 

"How do you know where to go."

"Because I was there."

"Nature? What are you talking about?"

"Ah, Your Majesty, I have been looking f-"

"Guards! Arrest him!"

"For what!?"

"For the murder of the royal family."

"That's ridiculous! I did not k-"

"Think back to that night Adams. Think about when you killed my brother," his eyes widened. 

"You-"

"I watched you kill my brother and order your men to kill my mother and sister. She was only 100 years old Adams!"

"Nature, you can't just-" John started saying. 

I placed my hand on his cheek and thought about that "dream" I just had. Well, I left out that one part. 

You see, I can only transfer memories or feelings, I can't transfer anything that has to do with dreams. 

I pulled my hand away before he could see my sister and mother die, but he saw my brother.

"You son of a-" John tried yo go after Adams but a guard pulled him back. 

"John," I said calmly. "He will get what he deceives," I turned to the guards. "Take him to a ceil until I talk with my council and decided what to do with him."  
~~  
"Nature what are you looking for?" John asked me. 

"I don't know, Sun told me to look under my crib when I got back."

"I'll help you," he said moving the crib out of the way. 

"Thank you John."

I bent down and tapped the floor looking for a hollow spot, and I found it. 

"John, can you get me something to move this with?"

He handed me a hammer. 

"Where the hel-"

"Language Nature. You are the queen."

"Yes yes I know," I slammed the hammer on the ground. "I'm sorry," another slam. "just frustrated!" The wood of the floor broke.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," John kissed the side of my head. "Let me do this, I don't want you to cut your hand."

I moved to the side as John put his hand in the hole I made and pulled out an old bag. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"I don't know, it looks like a bag, what do you think it is!"

"I meant inside the bag Nature," he rolled his eyes. 

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

He handed me the bag and stood up. 

"I'll be in the garden if you need me," he said walking out. 

"Joh-" he was already out the door before I could ask me to stop. "I'm pregnant," I whispered to myself. 

I grabbed the bag and made my way to my room. Well, my bathroom because that's the only place I can be alone. 

I closed the door and locked it. I slid down the door as best I could in these heels. 

I took a deep breath and opened the bag. 

A necklace? No, two necklaces. Why did Sun want me to find these necklaces. Wait, a note. 

'My loving Nature,   
Hi my love, your brother told me what happens to us and wanted me to hide these keys for you. Every queen has a key. The one with the blue crystal handing off of it was your grandmother's, Mother Nature they called her. The other one is mine, Queen Star Milky Sky. If your brother is right, you are queen right now. Your key should have appeared by now. Oh, and before I forget, there is a secret panel in my closet under the far right side shelf, it has a box in it. In the box is a necklace I wore to my wedding, I want you to have it.   
I love you, ~Mom'

I looked at my hand and a third key was in it. I guess Mom was right. 

It was a silver key with what looked like wings around the top half of it. The wings were covered in flowers and vines. Like nature, I guess it fits my name. 

I wiped my face and stood up to go to my closest to find that necklace. 

When I opened the door John was standing there. I looked at his face, but he looked at the floor. 

I walked past him into the closet. 

I shut the door and went to the back of the closet and found the panel my mom was talking about. I opened the panel and pulled the box out. I slowly opened the box and pulled out a thin chain with a round cylinder wrapped in gold and glowing blue, hanging off of it.

I slipped it over my head and felt something shock me. 

"Ow."

"Nature? Are you okay?" John asked me. 

"I'm fine," I said putting the box inside the panel. 

I opened the door to find John sitting at the table. 

When he looked up, his eyes widened. 

"Y-Your eyes."

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're blue!"

"What? My eyes are brown."

He shook his head and grabbed a mirror from the bathroom. He handed it to me and I looked in it. I screamed. 

"What the fuck!?"

"Nature!"

"I don't care right now. My eyes are glowing blue!"

"I mean, it's more teal than blue-"

"Not the problem John," I said glaring at him. 

"Right, sorry."

"What happened!? I heard screaming!?" Eliza came panting into the room. 

"Well, you see, my eyes are glowing BLUE!?"

"Oh dear, what happened," she asked sitting me down. 

"Well, I put on this necklace and I came out with glowing blue eyes."

"Necklace?" John asked. 

I showed them the necklace and Eliza smiled. 

"That's normal. It represents the color of your power. You and your mother both have blue," she explained to me. 

"So, does that mean the color of the necklace is the color of your powers?"

"Well, yes, but it's different colors on different people. May I see it?"

I took off the necklace and gave it to her. She put it on and it turned a bright green along with her eyes. 

"See, it changed to green. I actually thought mine was orange when I was younger," she laughed. 

"What about John?"

"What? Don't bring me into this," John said backing up. 

"John, just put on the necklace."

"Will it stay like this forever? I mean my eyes?"

"No, it goes away after you've taken the necklace off."

His put the necklace on and his eyes started glowing purple. 

"What color are they?" He asked. 

"Purple," I said smiling. 

"Eliza? What's wrong?"

"Purple, I've never seen purple before. I mean, I've read about it, but I've never seen it before."

"What's it mean?"

"It means they are powerful. It's one of the rarest colors, along with blue. Blue is only with royals, purple is only for people who born with the ability to control every element expect emotions. Blue is elements and emotions."

"Wha-" I was stopped by a knock on the door, "come in."

Mister Lee walked into the room, "Your Majesty? The council needs you."

I nodded and put my necklace back on. 

"Hey, when are you going to talk?" John asked me. 

"Later, I promise," I smiled at him. 

"Nature, I love you."

"I love you too."  
~~~  
"You can't send him to jail for something he may or may not have done," Mister Kinlock said. 

"Mister Kinlock, do you know how fairy magic works?"

"Um, yeah, you can channel your emotions and memories into a person or object."

"That's right, so, what if I told you I can prove to you he did it."

"That wouldn't be all that crazy," Mr. Burr said. 

"And how is that Aaron," Mister Greene asked. 

"Well, the way fairy magic works, she can go back to places and times she has been, but doesn't remember. It's like you block out something and you want to unblock it so you go back and relive the memory, but you watch it from a distance," Mr. Burr said. 

Everyone turned to look at him. 

He put his hands up, "hey, I'm a fire elemental married to a fairy, I know how things work."

I smiled, "thank you for explaining that Mr. Burr.  Now, everyone put their hands on the table."

Everyone put their hands on the table and I placed mine on it too. I closed my eyes and thought about that night. What I saw, how I felt, what I heard. 

I heard a gasp as I took my head off the table. 

"In addition to showing what color my powers are, this necklace channels and strengthens them, so, any more questions before we charge Mr. Adams with murder."

"No My Queen."

"Oh, and don't tell my fiancé about that one little thing. I haven't told him yet."  
~~~  
"How did it go?" John asked as soon as everyone left and he walked into the office. 

"It went, well."

"Well? That's it?"

"Yes John, it went well."

"Okay, so, we need to talk."

"About what?" I put all my papers into my folder. 

"Nature, you've been off since you woke up," he said sitting next to me. 

"What do you mean?"

"Nature, please, tell me what's wrong," he placed his hand on my cheek. 

I signed and held my hand to his cheek, "I'm pregnant."

He gasped and smiled, "is that why?"

I nodded, "I didn't know how to tell you, or when for that matter."

He hugged me, "I love you."

"I love you too John."

"Why do you always call my by my first name, and Eliza too."

"It's a rule I have to follow. No nicknames allowed. Or PDA in public."

"Well, we live in the twenty-first century, and besides, most of the rules we have here, are rules we took from England before your father was in rule. I think we should change some of them," he kissed me. 

"Like which ones?" I kissed him again. 

"Like the nickname one, and maybe the PDA one, and maybe you don't have to dress fancy all the time. I miss the old you."

"You miss Peggy," I said sadly. 

"No, you are still Peggy, you are still the one I fell in love with, you just go by a different name and a different set of rules."

"Jo-"

"Nature, I love you for you. You just don't seem all that comfortable in those dresses and heels all the time."

"Yeah, I hate wearing heels."

He laughed at me, "the wedding is next week."

"I know! I'm so happy and excited and I can't wait!"

"Nature, calm down a little bit."

"Why? I'm getting married to the man I love and I'm having his kid," I pointed out. 

He laughed, "true."

"Your Majest- oh, I'm sorry, I'll came back later," Mr. Burr said closing the door. 

"No, no, no, it's fine. I was just leaving," John turned to me as he stood up, "I'll see you later."

"Yes Mr. Burr?"

"I, um, would like to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The baby."

"Oh-"

"It's nothing bad, I- the council wanted to keep it secret until the wedding."

"Is that all Mr. Burr?"

"Yes."

I smiled, "it's not a problem. Wait, no, it is. Just for this week, I actually wanted to get a test done to actually tell me if I'm pregnant."

"How would you do that?"

"Um, my adopted mom use to be a nurse, and she told me if I ever needed anything I could go to her."

"I will have to talk with the council but I can get back with you tomorrow."

"Oh, and Mr. Burr, I was actually thinking about changing a few rules. Nothing big, just two or three."

"Which ones?"

"Just the PDA in public, the nickname one, and the formal wear."

"Oh, that doesn't seem all that difficult, and besides, Adams was always the one that stuck with the old rules."

I smiled at him, "thank you Mr. Burr."


End file.
